Ein
Summary Ein (Japanese: ボルグ Borg) is one of the original four Cipher Admins. A cruel and callous young scientist, he is long on ambition and short on emotion. He is obsessed with the idea of creating an insanely powerful Pokémon at any cost which he managed to do with amazing results. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 7-A | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-B Name: '''Ein, Master Ein '''Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown. Probably in his 20's. Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Cipher Admin, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Confusion Inducement to Crobat, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Huntail, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Healing by Electricity Manipulation Lanturn, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight Altaria | Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight Pelipper, Earth Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Immunity Rhydon, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation Starmie, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Absorption Manectric | Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Mantine, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Gyarados | Shadow Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can decrease the opponent defense stat Attack Potency: Street level | Large Mountain level (Vastly superior to Venus team) | Island level (Stronger than before and comparable with the other Admins) | At least Island level (Competed with Wes after he snagged Evice Shadow Tyranitar) | At least Country level+ (Commands a Shadow Raikou) Speed: Peak Human | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Venus) | Relativistic | Relativistic (Faster than before and could keep pace with Post Game Wes) | At least Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 100 | At least Class G | At least Class G | Class 100 Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Mountain Class | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Country Class+ Durability: Street level | Large Mountain level | Island level | At least Island level | At least Country level+ Stamina: High | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs with Crobat, Huntail, Lanturn, Altaria, Shadow Raikou, Pelliper, Rhydon, Starmie, Mantine, Gyarados, Manectric (Only if Raikou was snagged from him) Intelligence: Genius (Is one of the brains behind the creation of the Shadow Pokémon and planned several schemes to avoid their purification by the Relic Stone) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Weak to Ground Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of all of his Pokémon, see here. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Shadow PKMN Lab) | Pokémon Team (Realgam Tower) | Pokémon Team (Deep Colosseum) | With Shadow Raikou Note: All the Shadow Pokémon are considered to be stronger than their normal forms. Pokémon Teams Shadow PKMN Lab 042Golbat.png|Golbat, The Bat Pokémon. 367Huntail.png|Huntail, The Deep Sea Pokémon. 171Lanturn.png|Lanturn, The Light Pokémon. 334Altaria.png|Altaria, The Humming Pokémon. 600px-243Raikou.png|(Shadow) Raikou, The Thunder Pokémon. Realgam Tower 169Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 279Pelipper.png|Pelipper, The Water Bird Pokémon. Rhydon.png|Rhydon, The Drill Pokémon. 121Starmie.png|Starmie, The Mysterious Pokémon. 310Manectric.png|Manectric, The Discharge Pokémon. Deep Colosseum 226Mantine.png|Mantine, The Kite Pokémon. Rhydon.png|Rhydon, The Drill Pokémon. 130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon. 169Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 310Manectric.png|Manectric, The Discharge Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Manga Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6